I feel like a Woman!
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: Summary: For a student to graduate and become a full ninja of the leaf they must first give up their innocent, but for our favourite blonde she was left out. It's now up to the perverted cyclopes to make her feel like a woman! Warning: I don't own Naruto, there is mentions of sex, Naruto is a girl, Sakura bashing.


**I feel like a Woman!**

Summary: For a student to graduate and become a full ninja of the leaf they must first give up their innocent, but for our favourite blonde she was left out. It's now up to the perverted cyclopes to make her feel like a woman!

Warning: I don't own Naruto, there is mentions of sex, Naruto is a girl, Sakura bashing.

In a village of Konoha there is an academy to train the next generation of ninjas. Once a student graduates he or she is automatically recognised as a legal adult, old enough to kill, drink, smoke and have sex.

Once a student has passed, they must then become an adult by losing their innocent. This is a mandatory requirement for all students. However, one was left untouched …

Sixteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki walked happily towards the Hokage tower for a meeting with her Baa-chan when she ran into Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" Yelled Ino, waving her arm in front of the dango stand happily.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"We're great were just comparing out nights with our boyfriends." Sakura said smugly.

"That's nice, what did you do? Go out for a meal or something?" Naruto asked.

"Or something." Ino giggled. "We were talking about who was good in bed. Sai is amazing, oh and his hands when they are on me" She moaned in bliss.

"Y-yeah, Kiba is great too. I-I especially like it when he uses his tongue to lick me o-out." Hinata whispered, stuttering and blushing in embarrassment.

"I like to tease Neji and make him wait in frustration, it always leads to great sex. I always know when he want's it too, when he has bakugan on me, it makes it so much easier to taunt and tease him." Tenten added as she grinned wickedly.

"Well by far the best is my Sasuke-kun. No man is better than him and he likes it rough." Sakura boasted loudly.

"What about you Naruto? Who is the best you've been with?" Tenten asked curiously, drawing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean? I haven't been with anyone" Naruto said innocently.

The others stared at her in shock. Hinata being the kindest lent towards her.

"Naruto, you've had sex before, haven't you?"

The sunny blonde shook her head and replied with a solid "Nope". The P popping loudly.

"You've must have! It is mandatory lesson for every graduating genin to lose their virginity before becoming a ninja!" Sakura yelled, glaring venomously at her.

"Well I never took the lesson, and nobody told me" She said defensively moving away from the angry Pinkett.

"That's not fair! I was saving myself for Sasuke, but I had to give it up to one of the Academy sensei's in order to graduate!" She screamed going to punch the blonde in anger but got held back by Anko.

"That's enough Sakura!" Ordered Kurenai as she walked up to them, nodding thanks to Anko for restraining Sakura.

"Kurenai-sensei, Naruto never took the lesson. She's still innocent." Hinata said worriedly.

"I am aware Hinata, that's what the Hokage wishes to see her for." She said soothingly before turning to the blonde. "You best go now Naruto, Tsunade-sama is waiting."

Looking around at everyone the blonde nodded in understanding before leaving and not looking back.

"Kurenai-sensei! It's not fair, why does Naruto get a choice and we don't!" Sakura screeched.

Anko sneered in disgusted and shoved the girl to the ground.

"Listen here you little pink bitch! When a new genin must take the lesson, it needs to be with someone your family trusts. In shinobi clans they chose a distant cousin, in your case as a civilian born your father asked his friend. Naruto has no clan and no one who could be trusted with the task." She snapped.

"It's true Sakura. Since Naruto is an orphan, the third wanted someone who wouldn't take advantage or hurt her. He asked his son, Asuma, to do it and he agreed because in the eyes of the Sarutobi clan she is family." Kurenai barked.

"If that's true, why hasn't Asuma-sensei done it yet. Or did you not want your fiancé be tainted by filth." Sakura said snidely.

"No, in fact I was supported of the decision. The reason they never did it was because deep down no one wanted her to lose her innocence that makes her Naruto. Why else do you think your team has never been sent on missions that required that lesson?" She replied with a warm smile.

"It's still not fair that she got special treatment." Sakura bit out scornfully.

"Well you can stop your bitching, because lady Tsunade has decided it is time for her to become a full woman." Anko snapped, having had enough of the pink bitch.

"So, d-does that mean Asuma-sensei will be as-assisting her?" Hinata asked her sensei timidly.

"No. Originally he was, but another has been decided." Kurenai answered.

"Who?" Asked Ino.

Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja and resident cyclopes with three thirds of his face covered, lumbered down the streets of Konoha, reading one of his favourite books. The spine worn with continuous usage; Icha, Icha Paradise was his absolute favourite book. But for once his mind was not into it, he stared blankly at the pages as his mind wandered away from him and fixated on a blue eyed, whiskered blonde.

Naruto.

Sweet, innocent Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Daughter of Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage and his former sensei, and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous host of the nine tailed fox, Kurama.

Oh, how he loved her. Her determination and care free spirit. She was so pure and innocent. There were times he wanted to lock her away, keep her hidden, keep her safe, claim her, own her, marry her, mate her, breed her. But it was all wishful thinking.

"Hey Kakashi!"

Peering over his book, his lone eye trained onto his friend Asuma Sarutobi, who was waving at him from the entrance of the Hokage tower.

"Yo." He replied with his eye making its iconic U shape and a half-hearted wave.

"What are you doing here Asuma?" Kakashi asked as they walk side by side into the tower.

"The Hokage wants to see me about Naruto."

"Naruto? Why?" Kakashi asked, feeling a little irritated that people were discussing his student without him.

Asuma winced and glanced around, keeping his eyes off the annoyed copy-cat ninja.

"Well you know how when a student graduates they need to take the 'lesson'" He glanced quickly to Kakashi.

"Yeah, every student is required to lose their innocent in order to become a ninja. What does this have to do with Naruto?" He asked in puzzlement, a sinking yet hopeful feeling twisting in his stomach.

Asuma winced again and silently wished to be somewhere else at that moment.

"Well, since Naruto was an orphan, she didn't have any family to rely on. My father asked me to do it and I accepted – "

"WHAT!?" Kakashi yelled, his eyes glaring murderously as he advanced on thee trembling jounin.

"But I didn't go through with it because none of us wanted her to lose her innocent, not yet at least." He added quickly, to calm the angry man down.

Kakashi took a deep breathe in and gestured him to finish.

"Since Naruto is now sixteen, lady Tsunade believes it is time for her to grow up and since Naruto has been protected by the Sarutobi clan and she trusts me, I have been asked to help her." He finished, sweating as he stared at the quiet man in front of him, scared of what he may do.

"Does Naruto know?" Kakashi finally asked as he processed the information.

"No. I believe lady Tsunade will be telling her now." He replied sombrely.

"Good."

Asuma looked at him in confusion. "Why is it good?"

Kakashi looked towards him with a strange look in his eye. "Because it gives me the opportunity to make my case why it should be me and not you."

Naruto nervously shifted from one foot to the next as she stood outside her Baachan's office. All this talk about a 'lesson' and sex was making her feel uncomfortable. Don't get her she knew about what sex was and everything, especially considering she travelled with and was taught by Konoha's biggest pervert Jariya.

Taking a deep breath Naruto went to knock.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto jumped as she turned to see both Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei coming towards her.

"Hello Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?" she smiled up at them as they stopped in front of her.

"We here for the meeting you're going to have with lady Tsunade." Asuma answer, as he blows out a puff of smoke.

Naruto blushed at them. Why? Why, are they getting involved in this? She was already nervous and uncomfortable as is and she didn't want Kakashi to be there. She already felt like a child around him and didn't need for it to be pointed out further to him.

"Why would – "she started to ask when the door banged open and lady Tsunade walked out.

"Ah, you're all here. That's good, please come in so we can get down to business." She ordered and led them all inside where she sat down behind her desk and motioned them to stand in front of her.

"Now, Naruto are you aware of what this talk is about?"

The girl blushed and nodded mutely, not sure as to what she should say, and glanced shyly at the two men beside her.

"That's good. Originally when you graduated Asuma-sensei was assigned to be you're aid by lord third as you are an honorary protected member of the Sarutobi clan." Tsunade began.

Naruto's eyes widened and turned towards the smoking jounin in question.

"Lady Hokage, I must protest. Naruto is my student and Minato-sensei would have wanted me to be the one entrusted with this." Kakashi interrupted whilst gazing at the enchanting blonde he loved so much.

"That may be so Kakashi, but you were never there when she was younger. My clan was, my father knew of your connection, but he had a reason of not appointing you." Asuma explained at the seething man.

"And why is that?" Kakashi snapped.

Asuma look at him straight in the eye. "You mate for life. It is what your clan is known for. Naruto was too young for that life changing commitment."

Kakashi glared but wisely decided to hold his tongue, knowing that what Asuma said was true. His eye moved to his student and his body came over a wave of want. He wanted her, he wanted to be her first, he wanted to mate with her, make her his life partner and start a family together.

"Gentlemen, can we please get back on track?" Tsunade asked, glaring disdainfully at them. "Now Naruto, it is time for you to take the 'lesson' and give up your innocence. For your safety when you go out on missions it is for the best. Asuma-sensei has agreed- "

"NO!" Naruto shouted out, startling everyone in the room. Naruto blushed as she realised, she had yelled out.

"I-I mean, not Asuma-sensei." She whispered. Asuma winced, feeling a little hurt at Naruto's dismissible. He glared at Kakashi who was smiling smugly with glee that Naruto snubbed him and moved closer to her in hopes she would choose him. Tsunade sat back in her chair, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"And, why is that?" she asked.

"No offence to Asuma-sensei, I am grateful he agreed to help me, but I can't let him do it knowing he is happy with Kurenai-sensei." She explained. Everyone stared at her in awe at her selfless notion, Asuma smiled softly at the girl and went to give her a one arm hug.

"That's very kind Naruto. But you don't need to worry, Kurenai knows about it. She agreed and actually told me to do it because she knows you trust me." He said soothingly.

Naruto relaxed but shook her head. "Still, I think it is unfair to her and I can't ask you to help me Uncle Asuma."

Asuma gazed into her eyes and realized she won't back down. She only called him Uncle Asuma when she was being stubbornly serious with him.

"Ok, but who do you trust enough that is single to help you?" he asked her.

Naruto bit her lip uncertainly and began to seriously think. Shikamaru was with Temari, Sasuke with Sakura, Sai with Ino, Kiba with Hinata, Neji is with Tenten, Iruka-sensei had on again-off again relationship with Anko, Choji was already interested in someone, and Shino was too much like a gentleman – he would take it seriously and would marry her out of responsibility rather than love.

Out of her friends she trusted who were single there was Gaara and Kankuro, but they were more like brothers and it would be awkward. Lee was too much in love with Sakura, even though she was with Sasuke. And as of the older Jounin who were single, like Ebisu, Genma, Raidou and Yamato, she didn't know them that well enough to have sex with them.

"I'll do it."

Naruto snapped her head towards her former sensei. Tsunade doing the same and staring her down. Naruto bit her lip and decided Kakashi was the best option. She knew and trusted him, and if it had to be someone, she secretly had a crush on Kakashi.

"I don't mind if it's Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi grinned under his mask and looked at Naruto possessively as she shivered in anticipation.

"Do you think this is wise?" Asuma asked worriedly as he watched his precious 'niece' leave with the copy-cat ninja.

"Oh please, you and I both know they have been walking around each other since Naruto was twelve and that Minato had a marriage contract signed for them. This situation has finally given us the opportunity to get them together. Besides –"Tsunade ranted as she drank a bottle of sake.

Asuma waited and pressed her. "Besides?"

"- I WANT SOME GRANDBABIES!" she screamed, startling Asuma and the hidden Anbu, and scaring away the surrounding birds.

Kakashi and Naruto walked side by side as they headed to his apartment. Naruto's face was flushed, her body shivered – whether it was from the cold or from what was about to transpire.

Kakashi was brimming with happiness inside. Naruto was to be his as he was to be hers. His lone eye watched her as he led her inside his home, locking the door and sealing her inside.

His eyes followed her as she surveyed his home, hesitating at the door that was his bedroom. He grasped her hand and slowly pulled her into the room.

"Are you scared?"

She nodded.

"Do want to do this?"

She nodded again.

"Do you love me?"

Her cerulean eyes fixed on his own. "I always have." She said hoarsely. "I have always loved you Kakashi."

With her innocent confession, he moved towards her. Removing his masked as he went. Naruto gasped at what she saw. He was beautiful, his hair was spiky grey brushed to his left, his relaxed, heavy-lidded eyes a dark grey – near black. A pinkish vertical scar ran down his left eye and over his cheek, rather than spoiling his looks, it merely intensified his beauty. His nose, obviously appeared it have been broken may times, did not damper him like his scar. His jaw was narrow with a beauty under the left corner of his mouth. Naruto could now understand why he hid his face if this was what laid beneath.

Kakashi pushed her down on the bed, he leaned down over her and took her lips into a heated kiss. She made a small protesting sound as his tongue slid into her moist cavern. Her breathing became ragged, and her body started to tremble with new sensations, as he took his sweet time exploring her mouth, sliding his tongue along her own, coaxing her to react.

Naruto moaned as her tongue attentively touched his own, causing him to hum in satisfaction before lifting his mouth, and kissing a trail along her jaw, to her ear, tracing it with the tip of the wet organ before gently biting her lobe. She made a soft sound as he kissed a trail from her ear down her neck, stopping briefly to latch his teeth onto the skin earning a shocked cry from her as she archer her back until their chests almost touched as he sucked the skin into his mouth, making sure to leave a mark.

Nipping the skin of her collar bone as he shifted his position so that her wrists were pinned under his knees as he yanked her jacked off, and the fabric of her shirt down under her breasts and rubbed his callused palms against the sensitive skin causing it to pebble, before pinching it between his fingers, and shifted his position again so that her could flick his tongue across one pebbled nipple before sucking it into his mouth, Naruto nearly came out of her skin at the contact, and cried out.

Oh god, what was he doing to her? She whimpered as he did the same to the other nipple before moving south, letting his fingers move down to her pants before dipping down under the waist band until his fingers found her core, and stroke her through her panties before pushing the silk aside and slipping his finger inside of her all the way to the knuckle, she let out a startled scream, making him smirk against her stomach as he traced a pattern around her navel.

She shuttered as he let his tongue dip into her belly button as he moved his hand, the expression on her face was adorable as he listened to her cry, and whimper until she came, her body shuttering in his arms as he kissed her lips again, swallowing her scream, as her finger nails dug painfully into his shoulders as several tears slipped down her face.

He smiled tenderly down at her as she went limp in his arms, and ditched the rest of his clothing, he planned to enjoy her company until neither of them could walk. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye, as he positioned himself at her entrance, he was beautifully naked. His hard muscled the perfect compliment to her softness. She knew what was coming next, he laced his fingers together and slid himself inside her.

She hissed at the brief discomfort, making him pause for and paused for a few minutes as her body adjusted to the invasion, as he kissed her on the lips. He thrust deeper as he told her how lovely she was, when she was flushed, and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He thrust deeper as he told her how long he has ached to hold her. He continued to move deeper inside of her as he quietly spoke to her as she came again, and he joined her nirvana as he said he loved her, shooting his seed deep into her womb.

As a new day dawned, the morning sun seeped through the curtains bathing both Naruto and Kakashi in its warm summer glow. Naruto shifted in her sleep, freezing as Kakashi tightened his hold around her. Her eyes gazed up into his own, as his upper body loomed over her, leaning down to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured into the kiss. Naruto groaned in satisfactory bliss.

"Was it … good?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Naruto smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "It was amazing."

A cocky look washed over his eyes as he stared smugly at her. "How about another round before reporting to lady Tsunade?"

Naruto answered by rolling them over, so she was straddling his waist and grinding her core onto his cock. "Let's try a few positions from your book, pervy-sensei."

"So I see it was a success?"

"Yes Granny" Naruto yelled with a big smile, her hand clasped in his.

"Wonderful, you may do as you wish." She said dismissing them both.

**'****Hey Kit, I have something to tell you.'**

'Kurama! Where have you been throughout this?'

**'****Sleeping. I didn't want to see or hear my precious kit being de-flowered by anyone, especially that silver haired wolf!'**

'Well it is done now. What did you want to tell me?'

**'****Congratulations! It's a boy!'**

Naruto's brain stopped as she processed his words….

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU GOT ME KNOCKED UP!?" She yelled out, making both Tsunade and man jump.

"W-what?" He asked bewildered.

"Kurama just congratulated me that we're having a boy!"

Kakashi blinked as his eyes trailed down to her flat stomach, Tsunade raced out her chair to envelope the girl into a hug.

"I am going to be a grandma! I'm going to have grandbabies!" She cried with tears running down her cheeks.

**THUD**

The two broke apart to see Kakashi passed out on the floor. Naruto sighed and looked to her Granny.

"When he wake's up, tell him I am with my friends." And she leaped out the office window, leaving Kakashi behind.

Naruto walked towards the dango stand where everyone was hanging out and laughing, Akamaru being the first to notice her presence.

"Hey Naruto, is it true what Ino and Sakura said? That you never had the lesson?" Kiba asked bluntly, causing the girl to blush, and for him to be hit over the head by his girlfriend.

Sasuke walked up to his friend a placed a hand onto her shoulder. "If you need a partner, I can help you if you like." He said with a smile.

"Sasuke! You're my partner! You don't need a silly little girl when you have an experienced woman right here!" Sakura yelled whist glaring at her former teammate.

Naruto stared sadly the girl she saw as a friend. "No thanks Sasuke, I already found a partner and we did its last night."

"Who the hell would want to be with you?" Sakura asked snidely, not noticing everyone glaring at her.

"If you must know Sakura. Kakashi-sensei helped me, we confessed to each other that we loved one another. And his face is better than anyone could have imagined, I was shocked that it was so handsome. Kurama just informed me that we're expecting a baby boy."

"Naruto that's wonderful!"

"Congratulations!"

"THAT IS MOST YOUTHFULL, NARUTO-CHAN!"

"We need to organise a baby shower! Quickly!"

"We need to tell the other hidden villages; they'll want to be here for this!"

Her friends congratulating her and hugging her tightly.

"I don't see what the fuss is about? All she is caring is a demon bastard" Sakura said in a board tone.

**SMACK**

Sakura feel to the ground as she clutched her reddening cheek. Staring up in shock at the angry copy-cat ninja.

"Don't you ever dare call my pup a demon bastard." He glared murderously down at her.

"That is most unyouthfully, Haruno."

Sakura stared around her as everyone glared at her. She moved closer to Sasuke, hoping he would protect her, but he pushed her away.

"Listen Sakura, we are not together, and we never have been. I only let you live your fantasy of tell people we were together when were not so I could get the fan girls off my back. I am already with someone, Karin Uzumaki, I love her, and we are engaged to be marry in the summer."

Sakura had tears running down her face as she ran away, no one was sorry to see her go.

**EPILOGUE **

"Push Naruto! Push!"

Naruto screamed as she gave one final push. A child's wail piercing throughout the hospital room as Tsunade carefully began to clean him and wrap him up in a blue blanket with white puffy clouds, a gift from Shikamaru. Kakashi stood to one side as he carefully held his broken hand to his chest, waiting for Tsunade to be free to heal him, after it was crushed by Naruto's hand.

Naruto watched we tired eyes as the babe was placed onto her chest. She couldn't believe how adorable he looked. He already had his father's silver hair and narrow jaw and beauty mark. She could see her nose, and that his eyes were shaped like hers. She just wondered what colour they'd be.

She couldn't believe how much has changed in the last few months.

Not long after announcing her pregnancy, she and Kakashi had gotten married. Asuma had given her away, Hinata was her maid of honour and Gai was Kakashi's best man.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten got their wish and planned her a huge baby shower and invited all her friends from the other villagers. It was a loud affair, but she couldn't be happier, having all her precious people with her to celebrate her joyful moment.

Naruto looked up as she watched her friends all tumble into the room, wanting to see the new baby boy.

"Naruto he's adorable!"

"Can I hold him?"

"What's his name?"

Naruto and Kakashi gazed into each other eyes. They wanted their son to have his own name, not a name of the past. A name of new life, new beginning, like the season of spring.

**"****Haruto Hatake" **

**THE END **


End file.
